Full House
by Ari 347
Summary: After Ginny's sudden death Harry is a bit overwhelmed with his life and children. Who should move in to help him but his friend, Draco Malfoy, and brother-in-law, Ron Weasley? Adopted from ExceptionallyAverage.


**A/N:** Hello there! This is a story based off of ExceptionallyAverage's story "Full House", which is based on the TV show of the same name. This will not be put in the crossover category only because it will not feature any of the Full House characters. So for those of you who wanted to see Uncle Jesse or Uncle Joey...sorry!

For all my Raising Harry readers, I know, I should be working on that! But I've had this sitting on my laptop half finished and really wanted to get it out.

As readers of my other fics know, I am terrible at updating. So you may wind up with two updates in one week and then nothing for months. But I'll try my best to keep it fairly regular!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

"Dad, what's for supper?" Albus called plaintively down the stairs, hanging over the banister.

Harry looked up towards him, his arms busy with Lily who was in his arms crying her head off. "I...um...haven't thought of that yet."

"Grandma made us frozen suppers. You could pull one out of the freezer box." James entered the living room from the adjoining kitchen, his famous Quidditch player book in his hands. "Mom never gave us frozen supper, though."

"I know, but Grandma left last week and I don't really know how to cook as well as Mom." Rubbing Lily's head in an attempt to get her to quiet down, Harry looked to his eldest.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. You can starve."

"No, I like – " The seven year old looked up as a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it!"

Albus hopped on the banister and slid down to the floor. "No, it's my turn!" he shouted back.

"You did it yesterday when the neighbor came over!"

"Yeah, but you got the Muggle mail this morning!"

"BOYS!" Harry roared. Once he got their attention, he continued, "Just open the door."

James looked at Al and nodded at the door. "You can do it. I don't mind."

"Thanks Jamie." The four year old pulled the door open with a grunt of effort. "Uncle Draco! Scorpius!"

"Here we are!" Scorpius let go of his father's hand and ran to Albus. "We're staying!"

"Really?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. "'We're staying'?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Molly said you could use a hand. Scorp and I are rattling around in that old manor anyway, so I decided we should come here. Now that Astoria's gallivanting across Europe and doesn't want to have anything to do with her ex-family, I figured we could stay with you. The more the merrier, right?"

"I...guess so." He looked on in surprise as his friend set a suitcase on his floor and made to go back out for another one. "Wait, you have more?"

"Of course. You don't think everything Scorpius and I own can fit into one suitcase, even with an Undetectable Extension Charm, do you?" Draco patted Harry's arm. "We'll fit into your basement, don't worry."

"I hope so." As the other man started to leave the room, Harry called after him, "Thank you."

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I said, thank you. Thanks for staying here. It'll be a real help."

Draco stopped in the doorway. "I wish someone had helped me like this when Astoria decided to leave three years ago. All I had was myself and the house elves. Seeing as I didn't want Scorpius talking in third person I had to raise him myself. I can't imagine having to raise three children under the age of eight by myself."

"Still. Thanks." The Boy Who Lived shifted Lily, which set her off again. "Oh, no."

"I'll take care of Lily," came another voice. Ron pushed his way past Draco and took the infant from his brother-in-law's arms. "Who loves Uncle Ron?"

Harry looked at the two of them. "What in the world is going on?"

"We're here to help," Draco replied. "You're my friend now, and Weasley here is your brother. You don't have to do this on your own."

"Yeah, mate. G-Ginny may be gone, but we're still here." The redhead bounced Lily in his arms with a small grin. "Voldemort's gone, he's been gone for years. Get over your saving people thing and let us help."

"But - "

Draco clapped him on the shoulder. "You're not going to chase us away. We're staying. Or at least, Scorpius and I are."

"So am I. Now where can I put my stuff?" Hefting a large bag over his shoulder, Ron looked around the house. "Am I bunking with one of the boys? I don't mind much, but then I might have to get rid of my Statron."

"I don't even want to know what that is. But no, you're taking James's room, he's – "

"Uncle Ron's taking my room?!" James shouted. "Where am I sleeping?"

Harry scratched the back of his head while the other two men exchanged a look. "You're going to bunk with Albus and Lily's going to get her own room. Draco and Scorpius will take the basement while Uncle Ron will take your room."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The seven year old stormed back up the stairs.

"Maybe...maybe I can stay in the basement with Draco," Ron suggested awkwardly. "How about that?"

"No, you can stay in that room. James will just have to get used to it." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair again. "It's a big adjustment for all of them. Between Ginny's accident, Molly deciding to stay for a couple of weeks, and now you three moving in...It's a lot to ask of them to deal with all at once."

"They'll get used to it. But you do need the help, and we're not leaving. Even if I have to," Draco took a deep, melodramatic breath before continuing, "live with the Weasel here."

"Oi!" The redhead in question crossed his arms. "Living with you won't be such a picnic either, you know."

Shaking his head, Draco began to exit the house again to finish bringing in all his suitcases. "But you have no experience dealing with children," he called over his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Ron. You've watched some of the kids with Molly before and I won't make you babysit all that often." Looking around his now-chaotic living room, Harry suppressed a groan. "If the two of you are really set on living here...then I guess we'll have to make it work. Although the first thing is going to be to put away all your stuff. I won't have my living room turned into a mess."

"You got it." Ron gave him a thumbs up and shouldered a large duffle. "I'll be going upstairs, then."

"Sure, I'll show you where to go."

As they walked up the stairs, Harry couldn't help but grin to himself. Losing Ginny had been hard, especially since the broom accident that had killed her had come out of the blue. The funeral had come and gone as if it were a dream. Molly moved in for a couple of weeks, but in the end, she had to get back home to deal with George and her other children and grandchildren. All of the sudden he was a single parent with three young children, including a baby. He didn't know how to deal with her on his own! That was without counting Teddy, too. Andromeda was getting too busy to take care of him ever since she and Narcissa Malfoy had reconnected and Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before he was called upon to fulfill his godfatherly duties, even if it were just for a couple of weeks while the sisters went on a vacation. But now, he didn't have to worry as much. If Ron and Draco were really going to stick around...everything would be at least a little easier. An extra pair of hands was a big help.

If the house was full of life and people again, well...that would only be a benefit. There would definitely be fights and problems, but with all three of them, there was a chance that everything would work out, even without Ginny.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
